The present invention relates to a fastening assembly for an umbrella comprising a runner mounted with a fastening device, and an inner seat including a push button being mounted thereon by the peg. The fastening portion of the push button engages with either the fastening holes or the fastening edges. The inner seat is placed within the handle of the umbrella so that the pressing portion is close to the circumferential edge of the handle facilitating the opening of the umbrella.
The use of a self-put up umbrella is very common especially in the tropical countries. On this conventional umbrella assembly, a push button is mounted onto the handle of the umbrella. The center region of the button is hollow for the mounting of the main shaft. Under the push button is provided a spring to cause the push button to release the runner. The spring is partially formed like a hook having inclined face to engage with the fastening hole or edge on the runner so as to function to open the umbrella and to function to keep the umbrella closed. Owing to the fact that the push button is provided at the center region of the handle, a great force must be applied to compress the spring in order to open the umbrella. Thus, the applying of force to open the umbrella is not convenient.